New Friends Old Enemies
by shadows1
Summary: A little dark, mentionings of wounds and things ... Harry is badly hurt (NOT child abuse peoples) and guess who the first person to find him is? Sevie of course! R&R *chapter two up peoples, read and review please!*
1. Chapter One

Chapter One: Close Calls and New Friendships

A boy lay face down in a seldom traveled country backstreet, thinking that the worst thing about the country was the fact that no one was there when you needed help. He was dying, and though he was only sixteen, but he had already accepted his death.

 Then, what was that? The boy strained his ears and heard a footfall, he waited as the approached, but when he heard them at his back, they stopped. There was no sound from whoever was behind him.

 With a great effort, he raised his head and looked up, a Death Eater stood above him, watching silently.

 'Just kill me, Death Eater.' The boy said, and looked back down. 'I'll die anyway.'

 'I'll do no such thing, Potter.' Harry Potter stirred slightly at his name, he recognized the man now.

 'Snape.' He said, venomously.

 'Yes, Snape. And instead of killing you, I'm here to help. I'll summon the Ministry…' he broke off as the boy struggled to rise, chocking and falling unconscious in his efforts to voice his protests.

 Severus Snape looked surprised at this, but, after a moments thought, lifted his wand and created a stretcher, gently wafting the unconscious child onto it, and apperated to his own home, deep in a forest where not even Lord Voldemort could find him.

 It was here that Harry lay, before the fire, for over a week as Snape nursed him back to health, showing the unconscious Harry a gentleness that he never had before. Harry woke one morning as his Potions teacher gently changed the bandages on one of the wounds on his arm, but kept his eyes closed, listening to his surroundings and feeling grateful of the warmth of the fire. As Snape moved away from him, Harry opened his eyes and made a soft noise, instantly the man whipped around, hurrying back to the makeshift bed beside the fire.

 'Do not try to speak, Potter.' He said, warningly. 'You are far from healed, but since you have woken up, that is a good sign. I will get you something to eat.' He disappeared then, and Harry took in his surroundings, surprised that the wealth of jars of he-did-not-know-what's that decorated the teachers office at school where absent from his home.

 Snape returned with some type of soup and helped Harry sit up against the pillows, Harry managed to eat the entire bowl on his own and fell asleep again straight afterwards, still sitting up. Snape looked at him, surprised at the fact that no hate twisted in his chest when he looked at the boy.

 Harry woke again later in the day, but Snape again put of the moment of the inevitable conversation and Harry's question, _why? It was a question he would not be able to answer._

 Snape sighed. How had it happened? He had hated Harry Potter ever since the boy's birth, and yet here he was taking care of him!

 Snape returned to the kitchen to get some more soup on the fire, when he returned, Harry's eyes rested on the fire, he just looked at it, not blinking, just watching. Snape did not disturb him.

 Harry suddenly blinked and that broke whatever it was that had come over him, and looked around to see where Snape was.

 Harry made no attempt to speak, but his eyes asked the question Snape dreaded.

 'I don't know why, Potter.' He said, putting his head in his hands. 'I don't know if it was the right thing to do, but it's what I did.' Harry nodded slightly and closed his eyes to sleep again.

 It was another week before Harry could speak without coughing, and even then, he could only talk for short periods at a time.

 'Why didn't you want me to tell the Ministry?' Snape asked him one day, Harry thought for a moment, deciding on the words he would use, he always did this so as not to waste his breath.

 'Because there is a traitor in the Ministry, and the Death Eaters who attacked me where unaware of the fact that I was Harry Potter, I didn't need them to know how much they could hurt me, Voldemort would just try it again.'

 'That makes sense.' Snape said, surprised that Harry seemed so much different from what he had made him seem. The boy only seemed to want to be friends, it had taken time before Harry had really trusted him, but Snape was surprised at how happy he felt to have the boy's trust.

 The child seemed to know so much, and understand so many things, Snape was surprised at how much he had missed.

 Harry looked into the fire and again fell into that trance that he had on the first day he had woken. Snape didn't understand it, but it seemed to help the boy, not harm him, so he did nothing about it.

 Harry slept again, and woke an hour later, thrashing in the grips of a nightmare. Snape woke him, and the boys hand came straight to his scar, touching it gently as pain seared his body.

 Snape did not ask what it had been, the boy would tell him if he wanted to.

It would take most of the holidays for Harry to recover from this insident, but what really surprised Snape was that the experience left no scar on his body, though half of the wounds should have left scars for life.

 Another thing that was a mystery, the boy was surrounded by mysteries, and Snape never pressed him to answer questions, the one time he did Harry had drawn in on himself that Snape had never done so again.

 After nearly all of the holidays had passed, Harry was able to walk around, with Snape's help, and finished his homework, Snape bought the things he would need in the coming year at Diagon Alley one day, and soon it was the day before Harry would leave for Hogwarts.

 Harry knew that the magical world thought he was dead, though some had suggested that he was remaining away from the spotlight to avoid Voldemort's attentions, no one had much hope.

 Ron and Hermione knew that Harry was alive; he had contacted them once, but had not given an address or anything that would let them find him. He didn't really want them to know.

 Like Snape, Harry was seeing a completely different side to his teacher, had it been there the whole time and he simply hadn't noticed? 

 Harry sighed slightly, and headed in doors and wandered into the living room, the place that he had spent all those weeks recovering.

 He sat down before the fire and fell into a trance-like state, staring into the roaring flames. As he watched, pictures began to form; a hall reached away, identical doors opening on either side… just as always. Harry walked along the road, and when suddenly one of them called to him, he turned and touched his hands to its unblemished surface. It swung open before him and a new vision filled his eyes.

 Sirius stood alone in a clearing in a forest, in dog form, head held high and looking around him, he turned suddenly, bounding away into the night, and the vision followed him to a tiny shack. 

 He walked inside and became human again; he flopped down on an old bed, his head in his hands. 'Harry, where are you kid? Are you even alive?' Harry's heart nearly broke looking at the hopelessness on his Godfathers face. 

 'I'm alive.' He told the man, knowing that no one would hear. The vision abruptly ended and Harry was back in the hallway.

 Harry felt a tug from his body, and returned to it, wondering if the vision he had seen of Sirius was from the past or the present or the future…

 Returning was a simple matter of turning around and seeing another of the doors, opening this one would return him to his physical form.

 Harry opened his eyes to see Snape. 'There is a black dog in front of the house; it seems to want to come inside. He looks familiar.'

 'He would, he's Sirius Black. He'll have been worried.' Harry said, noticing the look of dislike flash across Snape's face, Harry thought that the other mans dislike of Sirius had dulled slightly now.

 'Well, go and talk to him, Harry.' Severus said, giving the boy a gentle push towards the door, Harry quickly left the house and was instantly enveloped by his godfather's arms.

 'Harry, we've been so worried. Almost everyone thinks your dead! Only the Weasley's, Hermione and me know otherwise!' Sirius said.

 'Sorry Sirius. C'mon, I'll explain it all to you…' Harry walked into the forest.

 'Why are you with Snape?' Sirius demanded and would have said more, but Harry interrupted. 

 'That's part of what I'll explain.' He told the man patiently. 'But Snape's a friend now.'

 'Well, I look forward to your explanation.' Sirius said weakly. 

 'Come on, just up here. It's my favorite place in the whole forest.' Harry scrambled up a slope of rocks, Sirius followed wearily; still getting over the fact that Harry had called Severus Snape a friend.

 He joined Harry at the rockslides top and gaped, all thoughts of Snape driven from his mind. Before him was a beautiful clear pond, perfect round rocks making a bottom and huge willow tree above it. It was virtually hidden from view by a tight circle of trees.

 'It's so peaceful here. I love this place.' Harry whispered softly to his Godfather.

 'I have to agree. It's beautiful.' Sirius said, still staring. 

 'Now, you wish for my explanation.' Harry and Sirius settled on rocks around the pools, and Harry told the other man just what had happened over the period of the holidays.

 Sirius was gaping by the end of it. 'Well your right, it certainly looks like Severus is a friend. I guess I should ask him for a truce as long as you need any help at all.' 

 'Wow, you really are grateful!' Harry commented softly. 'I'm glad you'll try and get along with him, he's the only reason I'm alive and you're the only family I have, I really don't want you two to be enemies.' He was smiling.

 Harry led the way back to the house; Severus was seated outside, when he saw Sirius, a look of hatred flashed across his face.

 'Hey, Severus. It seems that my godson owes you his life, and for that, I'm really grateful. So, if you'll forgive me for everything I did to you, I'll forgive you for your faults. Harry needs all the help he can get. It'll help him more if we aren't trying to kill each other.' Sirius said, looking Snape straight in the eye.

 'Then I will forgive you, Sirius Black. Friends?' Severus asked, holding out a hand.

 For a second, Sirius hesitated, then placed his hand in that of his one time enemy and gave him a happy smile. 'As a gesture of friendship, Sirius, I would invite you to stay here over the rest of the holidays.' Snape said.

 'I accept that. I've had enough of living out of trash cans – or close enough.' Sirius grinned. The three of them laughed and entered the house.

 That night Harry and Sirius shared a room, and Sirius was lying in a makeshift bed on the floor. 'When did Snape get so nice?' He asked Harry.

 'I don't know. I think it was something that came from him helping me heal. I saw a new side of him, and I'd guess he saw a new side of me. I think the pair of you will be great friends, now that you both see a different side in each other. You're united because you share a protectiveness of me.' Harry said, trying to put his feelings into words.

 'I think he'll be a better friend than I would have thought.' Sirius said. 'Well, G'night kid.' He rolled over and fell asleep, but Harry remained awake for a while longer, thinking about Sirius' words.

 Harry sighed after a moment and then he too fell asleep, his dreams more peaceful that he had had for a long time.

********************************************************

 Hello people. I wrote this about a year ago, and thought that I'd stick it up and see what the response was! Please review, anonymous reviews are accepted!

** shadows**


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: "He Isn't Dead!"

 Severus drove Harry to Hogwarts, Sirius in dog form was coming with them, and they didn't want to bother with the train, as it might attract unwelcome attention that could be dealt with at Hogwarts.

 When Harry and Severus turned up in the doorway of the Great Hall, half of the Professor's nearly fainted in shock.

 'We thought you where dead, Mr. Potter!' Squeaked Professor Flitwick.

 'So did I, Professor, the Death Eaters came to my house, and I had to leave fast. Professor Snape found me – I got completely lost – and we decided that rather than provoke another Death Eater attack, we should just keep quiet about the whole thing, though I do apologize for worrying you.' Harry said earnestly.

 'You are, of course, forgiven. It was the resourceful thing to do.' Dumbledore said, blue eyes twinkling. 'And who's this?' He was looking at the dog. 'A new companion, Harry?'

 'Yeah, his names Sirius, I got him from the pound just before they put him down. Hasn't left me since, and I was glad of the company on the journey.' Harry explained. 'Professor Snape didn't seem to think that it would violate the Hogwarts rules, even though they do state that we are only allowed an owl, cat or toad.'

 'I don't see why you shouldn't be allowed to keep the dog, you have been through a lot together, I imagine.' McGonagall said her eyes teary.

 'Thanks Professor.' Harry said. 'I really appreciate it, you're right, we've been through more than you can imagine, haven't we boy?' the dog barked once and everyone laughed.

 'Well, you stay around here, just don't get in anyone's way!' McGonagall said sternly.

 'Wouldn't dream of it. Could I go up to Gryffindor Tower?' Harry asked hopefully, and suddenly McGonagall slapped her forehead. 

 'I had forgotten, you have been made a prefect, but since we didn't know where to contact you, we couldn't send the owl, I trust you got the things that you will need this year?'

 'Yeah, Snape got them for me.' Harry said.

 'Very well, come with me to my office now and I'll get your badge, the password for the Tower is Dracaena.' Harry nodded him and Sirius hurrying to keep up with her. 

 McGonagall thrust the badge into his hands and shooed him out of the door, Harry nearly smiled, he was finally really home. 

 With Sirius at his side, Harry negotiated he way to the Gryffindor Tower and gave the Fat Lady the password, upstairs in the Fifth Year Dormitory, his trunk was placed neatly on his bed, and Harry quickly unpacked it, placing everything neatly away in the draws and glancing every now and then at the new wrist-watch he had bought a short time before, since his old one had stopped working.

 'It's good to be back, hey Sirius.' Harry remarked softly to the dog, who nodded happily, though it was unsaid, Harry new that his Godfather would have said that it had been much to long since he had last been here.

 After a while Harry slipped down the stairs and headed towards the Entrance Hall to wait for the carriages to arrive to bring the other students.

 He got there as the first arrived, and was standing in the open doorway, Sirius' tail waving gently, to greet them all.

 Everyone stared at Harry Potter, alive and well! Ron and Hermione came over and greeted him, demanding an explanation as to what had happened over the holidays. Harry smiled to see that they, too, had become Prefects, and not so happy that Malfoy had been as well.

 'I'll tell you later guys, in a slightly more private place.' He was glaring at Draco Malfoy as he said that, and Draco Malfoy glared back.

 'It's a real pity you _didn't die, Potter.' Malfoy remarked in a bored drawling voice._

 'Malfoy.' Harry replied calmly. 'I'm sure you're aware that I think exactly the same thought about you. I would warn you though, be careful of Sirius, he doesn't like it when I'm insulted.' Harry nodded to the dog.

 'What should I care about a dumb dog, it's not like it could do anything to m-' He was cut off as Sirius' ruff rose threateningly and the dog growled deep in its chest.

 'C'mon Sirius, you don't need to waist your time on the likes of him.' Harry said, and led the way into the hall, with a quick smile in Snape's direction that neither Ron nor Hermione caught; they were too busy telling him about what they had done over the holidays.

 The Sorting Hat sung its song and Gryffindor got eight new students, four girls and four boys, and the ghosts appeared, startling the new people and chatting to the older ones as the feast began.

 Harry ate little, he hadn't needed to eat as much food as he had used too, since he had been hurt… he didn't know why. Harry noticed that the new Defense teacher hadn't arrived yet, and wondered who it would be.

 Dumbledore stood up, motioning for quiet, and he got it. 'I am sure that you all realize the danger of the Death Eaters, and I hope that you and your families will be all right, though I very much doubt that we will escaped unscathed.

 'You also may have noticed, contrary to all evidence, Harry Potter is still alive and has returned to his place at the Gryffindor Table. He has been keeping a low profile to avoid Death Eater attention…'

 Dumbledore continued with the usual warnings about using magic in the hallways and about the forbidden forest, and then bade everyone good night.

 Ron, Harry and Hermione led the first years towards the Gryffindor Tower and Sirius remained faithfully at Harry's side the whole way.

 Once in the common room Ron and Hermione went up to bed with the other years, but Harry remained for a while, looking at the Doors, as he had come to call them.

 Sirius lay beside him, too used to this to become exited or anxious.

 Harry knew that future, past and present where one to the doors, and tonight he wanted to see his parents, but of course, the Doors might not wish him to see them, which was the only annoying thing about the doors – they didn't always show him what he wanted to see.

 Tonight they seemed to think that he deserved to see them, but did not show him the form they usually did. He found himself face to face with an unmoving image of them standing over a cradle which held him, a baby, fast asleep. 

 Harry stayed and watched for a little while, then came back and went to bed, sleeping with a smile on his face.

 Sirius lay beside his bed, in dog form, and was there when Harry woke in the morning.

 Harry had to keep smiling; now his godfather was with him as well! Life couldn't get _much better! Of course, Voldemort did kind of ruin it… but what couldn't be cured must be endured._

 Harry stood and stretched, Sirius retreated to the common room so as not to impose on Harry's privacy.

 Harry dressed and hurried down to breakfast with his friends, Sirius bounding alongside them, completely happy.

 This was only slightly dulled by the sight of Malfoy, and it wasn't until they got the time tables and Ron and Hermione groaned because of having double potions with the Slytherins first up, and then double with them again for Defense Against the Dark Arts, that he hadn't actually explained what had happened over the holidays, well, no time now.

 Harry looked up at the staff table, to see what Snape was doing – and gaped. Mrs. Figg, an old lady who lived two streets away from the Dursley's and had been a baby-sitter for him almost all his life, was sitting beside McGonagall talking cheerily. Until now, Harry had thought that she was a Muggle … but maybe not. 

 Dumbledore stood up and introduced 'Professor Figg' to the school and explained that she was to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

 When Ron asked what Harry was staring at, the other boy explained his past relationship with Professor Figg quickly.

 Sirius looked up in surprise when he heard Harry discussing it, and made an indication that he wanted to speak with Harry as soon as possible, Harry nodded his understanding and returned to eating.

 He and his friends left the table early and Harry took them through a secret passageway that would lead out near the Potions classroom to explain what had happened between him and Snape over the holidays and to listen to what Sirius wanted to tell him.

 Ron and Hermione where gaping by the end of Harry's swift retelling. 'And you actually made _friends with him?' Ron asked Sirius incredulously._

 'Yeah, I know! I didn't think that would ever happen!' Sirius commented. 'Harry, are sure that Arabella is the same person who looked after you when the Dursley's where away?'

 'Mrs. Figg? Yeah, of course Sirius! Why?'

 'Only because she's one of the most famous Aurors ever!' Sirius said. 'She's also, though not too many people know it, a spy. I only know because she was in my year at Hogwarts and we where on the same team at the Ministry, so don't tell anyone about that.' 

 'Oh!' Harry glanced at his watch, 'come on you guys, we've got to get to Potions. Snape's going to pretend that he's trying to be nice to me on orders – Dumbledore's – but he can't make it look likes he's favoring us _too much.' He said, and led the way on, arriving just as Malfoy did._

********************************************************

 Well, sorry that took so long to get up, I've been busy, and I had to do a bit of a re-write so that things made a bit more sense … next chapter will probably be up sooner, but I'm afraid I can't promise anything … sorry.

 Thanks to:

 Alex Moonlight, Trance Snape, Wyrm, Mikee.

 Wyrm – sorry if the dialogue didn't make much sense – I wrote that when I was eleven years ago, I wasn't THAT good at writing then …

** Shadows**


End file.
